Mushin
Mushin (無信 Mushin Literally meaning Absent Trust) otherwise known as Hollowed Death God (凹死神 Ōshinigami) is a Shinigami-Hollow Hybrid who exists on Caprice Aislin's island of failed experiments and inventions. After taming his Hollow abilities through unexplained means, Mushin partners with other semi-sane experiment, Oana, thinking up of new ways in order to get away from the god forsaken island. Appearance Mushin bears the appearance of a surprisingly youthful man in his late teen years, despite living for centuries on end. He carries himself with pride, his stature showing off the confidence he presents himself with, while his cold black eyes stare into your heart, ripping out your deepest emotions in a matter of moments. Mushin possesses a seasoned muscular stature with great tone, stemming from his experience and personal training, reflected in the strength of every blow he strikes with. Raven black hair waves in the sky, short and messy, its fringe reaches his brows, adding to the intimidation he expresses outwardly from himself. His casual attire is seen with a black leather jacket, with a red interior that he is seen wearing as a cape. This jacket has an unusual insignia, reading an unnamed kanji. Along with this, he wears a high-collared white shirt, unbuttoned at the top revealing a portion of his chest and a messy collar, and with long sleeves. He seems to wear an unusual, purple-spiked bracelet on his arm, along with a standard black watch. Finally, he wears simple black leather pants, a dark brown belt, and leather-black shoes. The appearance that he commonly adorns is that of his Gigai. Thanks to his reliance on his Hollow abilities to combat most threats, he has virtually no need to adorn the powers of a Shinigami to aid him in combat. Whenever he does though, his appearance changes quite substantially; not so much physically, as just in the way he looks. What is most noticeable about this change is the difference in his physical stature. He is noted to be at an entire 6'0 in height, almost five inches taller than in his Gigai form, and appears much more adult-like, compared to his Gigai definitely. His facial structure is much more angular, with slightly more feminine features which are noted to elongate this sharpness. His build is also slightly broader, and retains the noticeable level of muscularity that his Gigai holds. His hair extends down to his chest, tied up in a single ponytail, and a single eyepatch covers one of his eyes, which appeared to be damaged during an unnamed point in his life. He wears a slightly varied Shinigami's Shihakusho, not in appearance, but in the fact that every single inch of the fabric is empowered with reishi particles, which are constantly flowing in them through a spiritual thread of his own design. Aside from this, he also wears a black haori over this attire, and appears to have striking red eyes that contrast with the very dark appearance he holds in this form. Personality Mushin is a man who doesn't particularly adhere to what his name would suggest. Though initially he might seem calm, collected and rather apathetic to most situations, this is only but the surface of Mushin's personality, which is actually quite a complex puzzle. But above all the complexities that exist within him, Mushin has a single trait that is above everything else, which is his determination that he will never join anybody's side but his own. After having been betrayed by everything which he once held close to his heart; people who he thought were allies ending up as his greatest enemies, his trust in individuals vanished and was replaced by pure ferocity. Anybody who attempts to coerce him into an alliance will have a truly difficult time doing so, for the level of trust he has in virtually the entire world is non-existent. As he labels it, Mushin only exists to serve for his own needs, and has abandoned attempting to serve anyone else. If he does assist anybody in any endeavor, it is very likely that an ulterior motive exists behind it. Obviously, like all rules, there are exceptions to this one. The only exception is Oana, who he appears to be on friendly terms with. Her compassion during his greatest time of need has allowed him to possess even the most minute amount of faith in other beings, and though it may be a lengthy and difficult process, it is possible for one to gain his trust. He absolutely detests the powers of a Shinigami, despite his great proficiency within their use. He believes that their use reminds him of the time he was abandoned, and it gives him both grief and fury. For this reason, he has grown to be very accustomed to the usage of his Hollow abilities, to the point where unless he is on the brink of death, he will not depart from his Gigai. Many-a-occasion has appeared where he has been forced to release his Gigai in order for him to exert his true level of fighting capability. Though strangely, this said distaste in his Shinigami abilities does not appear to show through his interactions with his own zanpakutō, the company of which he enjoys whenever he wishes to take advice from somebody. In battle, Mushin is a ruthless combatant. Having naturally become more Hollow-like as a consequence of the experiments done on him, Mushin is power-hungry and is constantly seeking for victory. He won't stop at any means to win a battle, even if it means harming himself to do so. Truthfully, Mushin enjoys battle, for it gives him the opportunity to revitalize his memories of the past; giving him a chance to imagine his opponents as the very traitors who betrayed him, and subsequently cut them down. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Trivia Behind the Scenes